<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday Peter! by skargasm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332657">Happy Birthday Peter!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm'>skargasm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slash the Drabble [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:22:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Peter's birthday...</p><hr/>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slash the Drabble [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday Peter!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Stiles, I hope you appreciate how much I’m trusting you!” Peter stumbled slightly, hand reaching automatically to the blindfold covering his eyes to remove the encumbrance.</p><p>“Nope! You agreed – not far now!”</p><p>“Can I just say that normally, my birthday celebrations are a little more geared towards things I <i>like</i>? Not attending the dinner at a restaurant that you have to book a year in advance could be seen as me treating you.”</p><p>“Will you just shut up and come on!” Peter smirked, knowing that Stiles was nervous about his reaction to whatever this surprise proved to be. It was true, normally for his birthday, the people in his law firm took him out and they ate extremely well. Sometimes it was followed by clubbing – whether it be dancing or lap-dancing clubs – and maybe a one night stand with whatever hot intern caught his eye.</p><p>However, this new relationship with Stiles meant that he had agreed to forego the usual and let Stiles surprise him. It wasn’t a hardship – the last nine months had been a constant surprise and pleasure. Acting as Emissary for the McCall Pack, Stiles had introduced himself to the Hales and Peter had been his liaison. They had found they had a lot in common, so much so that meetings turned rapidly into dates and despite a large amount of piss-taking on the part of his family, Peter was very much enjoying spending time with the younger man. </p><p>Stiles had a unique perspective on so many things, and being introduced to the Supernatural had proven to be a shock that he dealt with by peppering Peter with questions. Some of them seemed to have come from the deepest part of the internet – really, who actually thought werewolves knotting was a thing? – whilst others were insightful and mature far beyond the boy’s age. His interest in Stiles had proven enough for him to stop his casual flings and bathroom antics and be exclusive – a big deal since they weren’t even having sex yet. He was enjoying moving at Stiles’ pace, even if it occasionally felt like it was glacial, and his right wrist was beginning to look rather disproportionate in size due to the sheer amount of personal time he was spending with mother hand and her five daughters. </p><p>“Ta-da! Oh, right – take the blindfold off!” Following instructions, Peter removed the blindfold, mouth falling open in shock. Stiles had set up a picnic blanket in a small copse in the Preserve with what looked like all of Peter’s favourite foods and a bottle of champagne that he knew had to have come from Talia’s personal cellar. The napkins, table cloth and cups were decorated with cute gambolling wolves, and the entire thing looked like a child’s birthday party surprise. “Now, I know it’s not fancy – “</p><p>“Stiles – “</p><p>“ – but I figured you wouldn’t care about the decorations once you saw these.” In Stiles' hand, he held a large tube of lube and a handful of condoms.</p><p>Best birthday ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>